objects in motion
by airbefore
Summary: The thumping pulse of the music vibrates through her body. Her bones sing with it, a high pitched resonation that rings in her ears and echoes inside her chest. She lets her spine sway and her hips roll, losing herself in the movement, the freedom that comes when she shuts off her brain and just feels. **An ode of sorts to 5x12* One shot. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN:** A few people on tumblr asked me to write this. I wasn't going to but then the words took over and here we are.

* * *

The thumping pulse of the music vibrates through her body. Her bones sing with it, a high pitched resonation that rings in her ears and echoes inside her chest. She lets her spine sway and her hips roll, losing herself in the movement, the freedom that comes when she shuts off her brain and just_ feels._

His hands burn through the silk of her dress, palms planted on the curve of her waist, fingers splayed wide over her abdomen. Lust churns in her stomach, mixing with the alcohol, filling her with a hunger she can't deny. Doesn't want to. She wants this. The hot press of him behind her, the way he follows where she leads, his body connected to hers by a thick rope of desire.

Lips skate down the slope of her neck, sharp teeth sinking into her skin when she pushes her ass into him. She feels him growl, the deep sound lost to the din of the music. He grinds into her, hips thrusting lewdly. Rolling her head, she grabs his earlobe between her teeth and bites. Doesn't bother with trying to ease the pain with the flick of her tongue. She wants him to feel it. Wants to watch his eyes go feral and dark. Wants him to grip her fiercely, his hands hot and urgent.

Her arm snakes around the back of his neck and she fists her fingers in his hair, holding his head still as she assaults his mouth. She's relentless in her attack, sucking on his tongue and biting at his lips until he moans her name. One hand slides up to cup her breast and she arches into him, spine bowing violently. She can't wait. Not tonight. She wants him. Craves him. Needs to feel him moving inside her.

Ripping her mouth away, she meets his gaze. Her stomach clenches, a hot wave of arousal slamming through her, leaving her wet and aching. She nips at his jaw, breathes into his skin.

_I want you._

He pumps his hips, fingers digging into her waist.

_Let's go. _

She shakes her head, lips dragging over his, mouth open and panting.

_No. Now._

They push through the crowd, bouncing off sweaty bodies and tripping over their own feet.

He doesn't let her go.

She doesn't want him to.

She's on him the moment they get into the stall, her hands clawing at his chest, mouth tearing across his skin. He moans and grabs her ass, yanking her body closer. His fingers fist in her skirt as he pushes her into the wall, hips already thrusting. They slam against each other gracelessly, the need and the alcohol making them sloppy and desperate.

Her fingers slide down his chest until she bumps into the stiff leather of his belt. Bypassing the buckle, she moves for his zipper and pulls, plunging her hand inside the gaping fabric. He pumps into her fist, rough and fast, her name a ragged growl in his throat. Fingers dig into her ass and she pulls him free, groaning at the feel of him throbbing in her palm. He dips between her spread legs, rubbing her through the soaked lace of her panties.

_Fuck, you're wet. _

Without warning, he spins her around, yanking her panties to the side and slamming into her. A primal scream rips through her lungs and he clamps a hand over her mouth, thrusting hard and fast against her ass. The metal walls vibrate with the pounding bass line and his hips pick up the tempo, hot breath harsh against her ear. She sucks his fingers into her mouth, rolling her tongue over the rough pads in time with her hips.

His hand is a vice at her waist and she knows she's going to have bruises in the morning, dark shadows under her pale skin. A moan swirls in her throat at the thought and he curses into her hair, thrusts getting tighter and faster. She shifts, crossing her ankles and leaning forward, his fingers slipping from her mouth as she begs him.

Harder.

Faster.

More.

_Yes_.

She comes on a silent scream, body convulsing violently. He groans her name and pounds himself into her one, two, three more times before he's falling after her, hips going still and chest heaving.

Planting a kiss between her sweaty shoulder blades, he pulls back, passing her a handful of toilet paper and tucking himself back into his pants. He watches as she cleans herself off, laughing when she flushes the toilet with the toe of her heel. A warm hand closes around her neck and he pulls her close, taking her lips in a savage kiss.

She knows they'll do this again when they get home, her back pressed hard against his front door, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, heels digging into the firm curve of his ass.

She can't wait.


End file.
